


Albedrío

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Between Episodes, Drama, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanfiction, M/M, Season/Series 04, Vignette, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Albedrío o eso a lo que llaman hacer lo que te venga en gana</i>. Hacer uso de la voluntad es apostar por la redención.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albedrío

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita el 07 de Mayo de 2009. Historia ubicada durante la cuarta temporada, entre los episodios 4x20 _The Rapture_ y 4x21 _When the Levee Breaks_ , unos minutos antes de que éste último fuese emitido.
> 
>  _Team Free Will_ , mucho antes de que fuera tal. Esto es una gran mentira, una ilusión triste que me ha quedado del canon.

  


El cielo plomizo que vociferaba los estruendos de la tormenta del siglo, se ha disuelto como la niebla banal para dejar el espejo limpio y azul que es el cielo en primavera.

Ay, la primavera, con sus alfombras de pasto verde y melodías pop sobre amores en el aire. Con su polen fecundizante y las alianzas extrañas entre los seres más opuestos y entrañables de la creación. La ironía de Dios citaría Castiel, si no fuera blasfemia o si acaso entendiera desde siempre la jerga casual de los humanos.

Y es que le resulta sorprendente seguirse maravillando por los límites que se doblan y se expanden dentro de lo que ha sido el lema de aquellos a quienes observa. Lo que han salvaguardado, lo que han defendido, el sacrificio ofrecido y sobre todo, los fallos que se atreven a resguardar como si fuera lo más importante.

_Es nuestra naturaleza, Cass. No puedes negar que de ese polvo estamos hechos._

Y puede que fuese pecado, que fuese inmoral... ¿Cómo podría él disolver el núcleo de lo que por derecho divino les ha sido concedido?

Ruby y Anna, cuya sustancia radica en decretos extremos, encuentran el equilibrio en las memorias de una humanidad perdida. Si se tocan y se funden en un abrazo, si hay mas honestidad en las apasionadas miradas que en las miles de batallas por sellos rotos a causa de las mismas fuerzas que le restan neutralidad al mundo... entonces Castiel, sabe que haber caído siempre fue lo apropiado.

Anna declaró: _Puedes emanciparte_.  
Ruby afirmó: _Incluso en el infierno, lo último que se pierde es la voluntad_.

Porque solo así puede verlos sin los filtros que mezclan lo sobrenatural de lo puramente sagrado, lo que en verdad es la obra de aquel a quien obedecía. Luego de soplar sobre lo mundano, quedan ellos dos: los hermanos, de pie. Fundiéndose en un beso vehemente, con las manos rotas de la guerra palpando sobre el resto de la piel herida, con el alma regenerándose desde sus viejas suturas, con el corazón bombeando tan fuerte que Castiel siente que los sentidos van a explotarle en la magnitud del sentimiento que hace olas desde ellos hasta sus pies.

Y es cuando recuerda el océano, tan inmenso y parecido al cielo inmaculado bajo el que se encuentran. Agua y aire envolviendo al mundo en un abrazo apretado, unas veces gentil, otras con furia, sin abandonarse nunca. Como los Winchester. Y ahora que él es humano también, lo engulle esa sensación de dicha al tiempo que la mandíbula le cruje y las rodillas le punzan.

—Hey Cass, ven aquí a que te cure esas heridas. —Sam le llama con afecto.

—¿Has visto a un ángel desplomarse de ese modo? No jodas Cass, ahora te harás viejo. —Dean sonríe como si revelara un principio inviolable y le palmea el hombro con cuidado.

—Si hemos ganado la guerra, entonces habrá valido la pena. —Afirma Anna, el ángel desertor mientras enreda sus dedos entre los de Ruby, el demonio con conciencia.

—Somos una pandilla de lunáticos —Afirma Castiel con su primera expresión de burla—. Dos chicos, un demonio, un ángel y un caído por todo ejército terrenal.

—Sólo hacemos lo naturalmente aceptable, Cass. El libre albedrío es nuestro. Y Ellos —Señala Dean hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo con el semblante grave—, no pueden arrebatárnoslo.

Libre albedrío. Como el anhelo que se lee traslúcido en las pupilas de Sam al rozarle el rostro a Dean. Como el gruñido de hambre de Ruby al ver el sol descender. Como todas las grandes obras construidas desde la sencillez de un gesto. Como el amor que dos hermanos se profesan y que levanta escudos y detiene balas y rasga sellos y salva el mundo.

Libre albedrío. Ciencia ficción dirían algunos. Castiel ya ha comprobado su autenticidad.

~▣~


End file.
